


Hate is a Strong Word

by Aida



Series: Nameless Orilik and Filibo Series [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Misunderstandings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/Aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the most part, Bilbo Baggins thought that he was friends with Kíli...</p>
<p>... Until the dwarf in question started to act like they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate is a Strong Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibijau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibijau/gifts).



> Once upon a time (more like a few days ago), Tagath was talking about Orilik (Kili/Ori) and how it was a tiny ship that basically needed a bit more love. So, to cheer them up, I decided to write this little diddy. That, and Orilik is quite cute. Also Filibo for reasons.

Bilbo didn’t really know why Kíli seemed to hate him, lately. In the beginning, he was actually rather kind, despite finding fun in scaring the daylights out of him. Recently, however, the archer would brush him off, ignore him, even glare at him. Things that he hated more than Kíli’s pranks, which definitely meant something when he preferred Kíli putting a frog on his bedroll over the dwarf roughly brushing past him when they were walking.

He figured it out, however, and while it was easy to piece it together once he had enough evidence, it had taken an embarrassingly long time to do so. Easy, because Bilbo had been chatting merrily with Ori by the fire when Kíli came back with his brother after carrying firewood and gave the burglar the most lethal of glares the archer seemed to muster.

And oh, now he understood. Because he knew that Kíli was close to the Company’s scribe. He just didn’t know _how_ close.

So he began to distance himself from Ori, even though it pained him to do so. The young dwarf was a good friend, and Bilbo loved to discuss and debate tales of old and similar things. It didn’t help when the scribe seemed equally as hurt and incredibly confused about the entire thing, but Bilbo went through with it. If only to get Kíli to stop trying to kill him with his mind.

But Ori wouldn’t take it sitting down, apparently, for the moment they could get away, he had dragged Bilbo off to a secluded hallway and sent him his own menacing glare.

“Why are you ignoring me?”

“I-I’m not!” Bilbo cried, and he fought a wince, because he knew that was a terrible lie.

“Master Baggins, _please_ …” Ori stated, and that hurt, because before this mess the scribe had just started addressing him by his first name. “These past few weeks you’ve hardly even dared to glance in my general direction, and I would like to know why!”

He bit the inside of his cheek, clenching a little harder than he’d usually dare to when Ori’s fierce expression crumbled.

“Have… Have I offended you somehow?” He asked softly. “Did I do something wrong? If so, I apologize! It’s just… I thought we could be, I thought we _were_ friends, and-.”

“And we _are_.” Bilbo cut in. “I’m sorry, Ori, I made you think I disliked your company. I enjoy it, truly, and I do believe that you’re my friend. It’s… It’s just…”

Ori frowned. “Has someone threatened you? Said something?” He asked. “Was it Nori? I don’t think it would be Dori, for he’s not the sort…”

“No one said anything.” Bilbo answered. “It’s… Well, it’s Kíli…”

The scribe’s cheeks pinked slightly at the mention of the prince, and oh, Bilbo was a right idiot. “What about him?” He asked. “Did _he_ -? No, no he wouldn’t ever do that. Kíli likes you!”

“Not lately.” Bilbo corrected. “In case you haven’t noticed, he’s hardly spared me a word, and any every time he looks towards me, it’s with a glare.”

Ori gaped. “I don’t… How is he… Why would he do that?”

“I believe it’s because he likes you more.” Bilbo answered. “At least, not in the way he likes me.”

He blinked at Bilbo before snorting, brushing off the notion entirely. “That’s not possible.” He said. “I’m just a simple scribe, and he’s a _prince_. We only really know each other because we played together when we were children, and I knew how to get back at Fíli when he was being… Well, there’s no real Westron translation, and it’s not even a nice word, but I’m sure you understand.”

“Ori,” Bilbo stated, because _really_. “We were sitting by the fire, and Kíli was none too pleased.”

Ori blinked. “W-Are you sure…?”

“If looks could kill, I wouldn’t have to worry about dragon fire.” He quipped. “Kíli’s glare would’ve incinerated me on the spot.”

“O-Oh…” Ori muttered, flushing brilliantly. “I just… But he’s…”

“Talk to him.” Bilbo cut in gently. “If anything, you’ll get answers, and Kíli might not be so murderous.”

**x**

The next day, when he saw Kíli and Ori together, smiling and blushing like fools, Bilbo allowed himself a deep sigh of relief. Even when Kíli locked eyes on him, he felt ease, for Kíli didn’t seem to want to kill him as much as he used to and was back to smiling at him like he did before.

That didn’t mean when, some time after breakfast, he didn’t feel any fear as the archer asked to speak to Bilbo privately and lead him away from the others.

“I…” Kíli muttered once they were alone. “I wanted to apologize. I haven’t been treating you fairly, and… Well…”

“It’s alright.” Bilbo cut in. “I think I understand why you acted the way you did. Might not be the best course of action, but I understand it.”

Kíli blushed at his words, looking at his feet. “It’s just- I don’t think you know, but I’ve been _mad_ about him for… Well, a long time.” He explained. “And I just thought that… Since you were together all the time, that…”

“Oh, no!” He cut in again, shaking his head. “I mean, he’s a very nice fellow, Ori, but we’re just friends. That’s all.”

The prince snorted faintly. “Yeah. I know that now.” He replied. “Ori says I should’ve known sooner, but… While my sight is better than any other dwarrow, it does have its blind spots.”

“Completely understandable.” Bilbo told him. “And apology accepted.”

Kíli properly beamed this time, throwing his arm around his shoulders and leading him back to the group. It rattled his bones, but Bilbo didn’t really mind.

“One more thing,” He said, pulling them to a halt and looking down at Bilbo. “It wasn’t just because of Ori, that I was a bit… annoyed.”

Bilbo blinked. “Oh?”

“Yes, for you see, I was angry on behalf of someone else.” Kíli explained, leaning in and whispering in a conspiring manner. “On behalf of someone in my family. Someone who’s rather close to my age.”

Bilbo flushed, unable to stop himself from sneaking a glance at the prince in question as he frowned at them with a hint of confusion. “Oh.”

Kíli went back to beaming then, and then rattled his bones again by patting his back good-naturedly. “Well! I’ll leave you two to it, then!”

At the end of the day, Kíli no longer hated Bilbo. And if two princes seemed to be permanently glued to a hobbit and a scribe respectively from that day onward, no one judged.

All except Thorin, who was just thankful that neither of his precious nephews decided to court an elf by journey’s end.


End file.
